


Sweat Dreams

by Tommyboy



Series: 50 ficlets for 50 shows [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Sweat Dreams

Weary was how they both felt. The new case was nothing short of disastrous from the get go. James was more then ready to go home when Robbie said it was time to close up shop for the evening and start again the in the morning.

And now, several hours later, bellies full and a few brews from the local, they were at Lewis’s house to enjoy a good night sleep on the new bed. 

Down to their boxer shorts, they laid down and got themselves comfortable the best they could. Drawing up the soft duvet, Robbie pulled James closer.


End file.
